I wrote this in 15 minutes
by kagato23
Summary: A reall peace of crap I wrote in 15 minutes. Why the hell did I put this up?


I wrote this in 15 minutes.  
  
Kagato23, perverse ruler of the zone of kagato1-kagato22  
  
Disclaimer: They made the characters so screwed up, who cares what I do to em? Fuck the system man!   
  
Note: I got the basic plot of this from an episode of the 70's show. It just sort of evolved after that.  
  
I wrote this in 15 minutes.  
A very bad quickie by Richard Gallivan, aka Kagato23  
Kagato23@yahoo.com  
  
It was another boring day at other. The Boring Seitokei were on their boring balcony looking at boring   
porn.  
  
Porn? Well, maybe we should go have a look-see... this might not be so boring after all...  
  
"Why the hell am I sitting here looking at porn?" Asked Juri suddenly.  
  
"Because it's our theme for the day. We always have a theme, today's is porn." Noted Touga, who was   
drooling over pictures of Utena in the shower.  
  
"Besides, I like this theme. Note for once, I'm actually here!" Saionji chimed in, looking at pics of Anthy   
watering roses... naked.  
  
Miki said nothing, staring at pictures of Anthy and Utena, he had developed a nosebleed that apparently   
impaired his speech.  
  
Juri, who was looking over Miki's shoulder, whacked him in the back of the head. "What are we doing   
here? We are the non-perverse ones! We should be leaving now..."  
  
Miki's eyes focused again, as he briefly turned to stare at Juri. "Well, although it is true I'm not perverse, I   
am a guy. Guy's look at porn. It's what we do." He then resumed drooling over the pictures.  
  
"Okay, fine, then why the hell am I here?" Juri asked, putting her hands to her hips and standing.  
  
"Well Geez Juri, you're practically a guy as it is..." Saionji commented, setting the pictures down. "I mean,   
first off, you're a lesbian..."  
  
Miki dropped his photos. " JURI'S A LESBIAN?!" He asked in utter shock.  
  
Everybody stared at him for a moment, then Touga and Saionji walked around to him and proceeded to   
whack him in the back of the head many many times. Juri joined them.  
  
Miki hmmphed, his nose bleeding again for different reasons then before. "I didn't see any hints of it..."  
  
"Anyway..." continued Saionji, cocking an eyebrow at Miki, "Not only do you like girls, but your ultra   
masculine. I mean hell, a stronger chin and you'd be a better bishonen then the rest of us combined!"  
  
Juri shook her head. "Nearly a guy or not, I don't get what you see in this at all." Touga took one of his   
pictures and waved it in Juri's face. She did have the grace to blush. "Well... maybe a little... I know   
Keiko, Aiko and Yuuko are great at this voyeur stuff, but how did they catch Utena doing that?"  
  
"Dunno, don't care." Saionji grunted. "As long as we get our money's worth."  
  
"Say, where is my sister?" Asked Touga, looking around for a second.  
Juri shrugged. "Not that any of you were paying attention, but after she was given those pics of Mitsuru,   
she said she had to be alone and excused herself." Juri shook her head. "First incest, now pedophilia.   
What's next, those elephants?" Miki chuckled, Touga looked pissed.  
  
"Hey Miki, here's one you'd like." Saionji passed a picture to Miki, whose nosebleed practically erupted.  
  
Juri whacked Miki on the back of the head again, where a sizable bump was developing. "What is wrong   
with you guys? You are all attractive enough to actually get the real thing, yet you sit here ogling over   
pictures?"  
  
"Like Miki said, it's what guys do." Commented Touga with the tone one takes when explaining something   
to a child. "Hell, I get it three times a day minimum when I'm not seeking it, and I still look at this stuff."  
  
"I looked at it even when I had Anthy." Chimed in Saionji. This earned him a glare from Miki.  
  
"Hey, if I had Anthy, I wouldn't be looking at these pictures at all!" Snarled Miki. His face softened.   
"Well, unless she was out on vacation or something... or at class when I wasn't... Or in another room for   
more then three minutes..."  
  
"Really Juri. This is just how we are!" Touga spread his arms wide in exasperation. "Even if Miki did have   
Anthy for example, he'd probably be looking at pictures of you!" Saionji nodded in agreement, as Touga's   
face froze. "I wonder if Keiko has any pictures of you..."  
  
The meeting ended promptly when Juri dived across the table and proceeded to strangle Touga. The organ   
music ended as the sound of a chair tipping over echoed through the air...  
  
Fin.  
  
Crappy eh? Yeah, I know. I just had to do it s'all. I imagine the grammar sucks as well. Sorry. My next   
work will be better.  



End file.
